


A Simple Question

by snyland



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Big Sans, Freedom Day, Friends to Lovers, HELL YEAH bring on the gay shit, Happy Birthday Undertale !!, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Reader is male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyland/pseuds/snyland
Summary: You've known Sans for a long time. He's practically your best friend. So, this Freedom Day, he decides to ask you a very simple question."you wanna go out with me?"





	A Simple Question

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY UNDERTALE!!!!
> 
> This game has seriously changed my life. Thank you to the AMAZING fandom for all your hard work keeping this game alive and well!! You are all so creative and talented!! I wish I could have even a morsel of that talent <3
> 
> as always, please leave a comment! thank you! 
> 
> here's my [tumblr!](https://snyland.tumblr.com/) I was in the mood to write some gay, SO LETS GET GAY. HELL YEAH. (#letsansbegayyoucowards)

**“you wanna go out with me?”**

The question is so sudden, it startles you. You blink slowly, looking over to him. “Uh… what, dude?” 

The skeleton isn’t looking directly at you. **“i… i said,”** he sounds nervous, **“y-you wanna… go out with me, man? y-you know, like…”**

“Sans.” 

**“yeah?”**

“Are you… trying to ask me out on a date?”

You were currently sitting with Sans in the park, waiting for the Freedom Day celebration to start. Papyrus and all the others were running around, setting up booths and vendors, getting ready for the Freedom Day Festival, to celebrate the third anniversary when monsters came to the surface.

You remember the day it happened-- it was sunrise; the ground shook like it was an huge earthquake for all of five seconds, and then it suddenly stopped. And then, about an hour later, The Monsters came out of the forests and were greeted by human authorities. 

They were kept in makeshift camps for a week. You were sure that if it weren't for mass protests and online attention, it would have been much longer. 

You met Sans about three months afterwards; you had been kicked out of your 3rd apartment for the same reason you always had-- because of your “lifestyle choices”. Its 2018, you’d think people would figure out by now that being gay isn’t a choice. 

You needed a cheap place, and Sans needed a new roommate, seeing as how his brother had went away to college. Papyrus had wanted to “SEE THE SURFACE IN ALL ITS GLORY,” or so Sans had told you.

At first, he didn’t trust you. You couldn’t blame him, really. Humans treated monsters like crap a lot back then. Over the past couple years though, you formed a bond with him like no other. Now, you were best friends. You were practically strapped to each other at the hip, you were so close. 

How could you not be? When you came out to him, he told you, **“hey, same, dude.”** You knew you’d be his friend for a long time after that.

Then, something changed. 

At Christmas last year (or, as monsters call it, Gyftmas), you ended up under the mistletoe while Alphys and Undyne were over. 

Of course, they kept chanting “KISS KISS KISS,” until Sans eventually kissed you. And it wasn’t a quick peck on the cheek, either-- it was real kiss, full in the lips. It was languid, slow, and romantic as hell-- and ultimately, left you wanting more.

After that, things got… really awkward for a while. You knew already that you liked him, in more than just a friendly way, but you thought for sure that he’d never feel the same way.

And of course, leave it to your dumb ass to confess your feelings while drunk off your ass. 

Sans had told you then he needed time-- time to this over. He’d never… done the whole “romance” thing before, and he wasn’t even sure how he felt either. 

So you gave him time. You told him to take his time and really sort through his thoughts and emotions. You wanted him to be double extra sure of how he felt. 

And now… here you were. Sitting on a park bench and the day slow wound to a close with a very nervous skeleton sitting beside you.

Who was trying to ask you on a date, apparently.

**“...yeah,”** he says, **“i… yeah. heh…”** his face is flushes cyan. **“to be honest with you, roomie… i can’t really, uh… see myself without you in my life. you… you really, uh… heh, oh boy…”** he clears his throat, sliding closer to you and placing his hand on top of yours. **“this is gonna sound really cheesy. but uh… you… you make me feel… good. better than i have in ages. i smile more when i’m with you, laugh more…”**

**“what i’m tryin’ to say is… i… i like you. a lot. more than i’ve ever liked someone before. so…”** he finally turns to you, looking at you with a nervous, yet also excited, expression on his face. **“you wanna… go out with me? we could try it, see where it goes… y’know.”**

You listen to his every word, your heart pounding the entire time. He confessed to you and he’s asking you out? This almost sounded too good to be true. 

“...I swear, if this is a prank,” you say, looking away, “I’m gonna beat the shit out of you.” 

**“you know i’d never do that, man… and you’re way shorter than me.”**

“Well excuse me for being a normal height, Mister Six-Foot-Five!” you exclaim, flustered. 

He lets out a laugh. **“hey, i can’t help it. monsters are bigger than you humans by default.”** he winks. 

“God, you’re such an ass sometimes.” he says, “One second you’re being sweet as can be, and the next you’re acting like a total jerk.” 

**“yeah? well this total jerk thinks you’re adorable and wants to smooch you.”**

Oh no. Now he’s _flirting_ with you. 

Your face starts to tingle pink. “W-Well… depends. Is he gonna buy me dinner first?” 

**“well, he just asked if you wanted to go out and you never answered him.”**

“Is that even a question? You bonehead… of course I’ll go out with you.” 

He smiles, his express more sincere. **“really?”**

“Yeah.” you says, turning back to him. “Rea--” you start speaking, but are cut off by Sans claiming your lips just as he had almost a year ago at Christmas. 

He cups your cheek, thumb caressing it slowly, like you were some kind of fragile china. A delicate doll in his big, strong arms. 

You melt in his embrace and into to the kiss, bracing your hands on his chest. You sigh softly into his mouth, parting your lips slowly, allowing him to slip his cyan tongue into your mouth. His arms wrap around you, like a protective defensive wall to defend you from any harm. Your tongue melds with his, one of his hands running down the side of your body. 

He’s the one who pulls back first. You’re panting, out of breath, and your face is bright red.

Sans gives and slightly awkward chuckle. **“sorry. i know you said you wanted me to, uh, take you out first but… i guess you’re just too cute for me to handle.”** he winks. 

Your legs are laying across his lap, and you bunch up hit hoodie and your hands, “Shut up and keep kissing me, lover boy.” You mush your lips against his mouth, causing him to gasp. Sans lets out a low, deep purr; he lifts you up a bit, setting you into his lap. You slide your arms under his armpits, gripping his shoulder blades. You lips move in tangent with his, and he lets out a low rumbles that shakes his barrel of a chest.

“Get a ROOM, you NERDS!!” Undyne’s voice booms from across the field. Oh no. 

“WELL!! ITS ABOUT DARN TIME, SANS!!! DID YOU FINALLY GET SOME SENSE AND ASK HIM OUT?” Papyrus says, his voice its usual, booming volume. _Oooh no._

“Oh my, Sans! Please, there are children here!” Toriel scolds. _God **dammit.**_  

Your face is burning. Oh god, this is so embarrassing. You cough, shifting off of Sans’ lap and worming out of his arms. Said skeleton doesn’t protest much, outside of a disappointed hum, letting you settle in beside him. You’re both blushing like mad. 

**“heh-- sorry, guys,”** Sans says, **“got, uh… a little carried away, i think.”**

You nod quietly, too embarrassed to say anything further.

“WELL!! PERHAPS YOU TWO CAN WALK AROUND THE FESTIVAL TOGETHER!” Papyrus says, “NYEH HEH HEH… AFTER ALL, I AM SURE THAT THERE WILL PLENTY THINGS FOR SIGNIFICANT OTHERS TO DO TOGETHER!!” and with that, he runs off with a sharp, “NYEH HEH HEH!!” 

C--Couple? You and Sans were…

**“welp.”** he says, putting his arm around your shoulder. **“guess that means your my boyfriend now, roomie.”**

Boyfriend… 

“Yeah… I guess so.”


End file.
